


The Bet: The LaRusso Bitch

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Series: Cobra Kai Fluff and Smut Series [4]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Bisexuality, Bondage, Bukkake, Condoms, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark, Dom/sub, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Farting, Gangbang, Hardcore, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: What if Sam and Tory both decides to settle their differences and rivalry in a different way?Note: This smut series is set before the events of Season 2 Episode 9.Spolier warning to those who haven't checked out the series and wants to.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Tory Nichols, Robby Keene/Samantha LaRusso, Samantha LaRusso/Tory Nichols
Series: Cobra Kai Fluff and Smut Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094312
Comments: 25
Kudos: 26





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Acethegreat for getting me on board with this fantastic show, coming up with this idea and premise, as well as for spending time to discuss and work on it together with me.
> 
> And yes this is a scenario where Tory won that fight, so hope you enjoy it. And read the tags before going in the story, if you see something you don't like, don't read it then.

“Stop! Tory! Stop! Argh!” Sam shouted in pain as Tory landed another punch on her stomach. “You win! I give up! You win!” Sam pleaded. “Just…Argh! Stop!”

“Ha! That felt great,” Tory chuckled as she landed one last kick on Sam’s stomach, watching her grovel on the floor. “I would say that we are even after these 3 days. I’m so going to enjoy this,” Tory snickered as she wiped blood from her face.

Samantha LaRusso and Tory Nichols haven’t been the best of friends ever since they met, in fact, they were very much rivals. Their first meeting was not exactly the smoothest one either, with Sam mistaking Tory being the one who stole her mother’s purse and Tory pushing Sam, sending her crashing down on a table of food. Their rivalry got worse when Cobra Kai and Miyagi Do began going head-to-head. The last confrontation they had was in the skate mall, where things got worse between them.

Tired of the rivalry between them, Sam made a deal with Tory, a karate fight between them, only them, no one else. They will fight until one of them gives up, it will prove who is the better amongst them and stop the rivalry between them once and for all.

“Fine… but I would like to add one more detail to the deal,” Tory said when Sam proposed the deal. “The losers have to be the winners bitch for the next 3 days,” Tory added. “She has to do anything the winner says, after that, we’ll be even,” Tory added, crossing her arm.

“Fair enough, you seem pretty confident about this,” Sam commented.

“Hmmph… why should I be scared, I’m better than you anyway,” Tory scoffed. “You’re a princess after all.”

“We shall see,” Sam said.

“Anyway, where will we fight?” asked Tory casually.

“I’m not sure actually-”

“Cobra Kai dojo, 8 tonight,” Tory interrupted.

“What? You better not spring an ambush on me,” Sam warned.

“Nah, if I want to beat you, I’m going to do it myself,” Tory said smirkingly.

“I wouldn’t be too overconfident if I was you,” Sam answered.

“We shall see who is the overconfident one, tonight,” Tory said.

Tory owned Sam in their fight, pouncing on Sam the moment she walked into the dojo. Their fist clashing as they fought. Tory picked Sam up and threw her on the ground, beating her until Sam finally gave up. Tory hasn’t felt this good in ages, the taste of victory over her rival. The best part of it all is, the bet she placed paid off, now Sam would be her bitch for the next 3 days. Tory knew one thing that she was going to enjoy the utter humiliation and degrading of Samantha LaRusso.

“Whatever… urgh… as long it ends this stupid rivalry between us. So… what you have in plan for me? Make me do your chores? Carry your books?” asked Sam as she got up in pain, clutching her stomach. “Or maybe make me wash the dojo’s toilet? Huh… Why are you laughing?”

“Haha… I can’t tell if you’re joking or being serious with that,” Tory laughed.

“Well, I’m being serious,” Sam said unsure of why Tory was laughing at her.

“You’re my bitch for 3 days… You really think I’m going to just make you do my chores… Ha! Oh, that is good… really good,” Tory wheezed, laughing at Sam.

“What’s so funny?” Sam asked, not understanding Tory.

“You!” Tory wheezed as she grabs a knife from her bag that laid on the floor by her feet.

“Tory… What are you…? Tory…” Sam breaths shakily as she watched Tory picked up a knife. “Tory! Stay away from me…” Sam backed away fearfully.

“Come on now princess, don’t worry, I won’t hurt you or anything,” Tory said smirkingly.

“You’re holding a knife and you expect me not to get scared?” asked Sam shakily as Tory walked towards her. “Why are you looking at me like a psycho? Stay away from me!”

“Come here princess, you know the deal,” Tory cooed as she tried to hold Sam in place.

“When was this part of the deal?” asked Sam confused and scared.

“The loser has to be the winner bitch for 3 days? Remember that?” asked Tory as she grabbed Sam’s hair and pressed the knife against her.

“I know I have to do what you want for the next 3 days, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you injure me,” Sam snapped back loudly as she kicked Tory back, preparing to fight again.

“Just relax, would you? I won’t hurt you Tory assured.

“Stay back,” Sam said, balling her fist, eyeing the knife in Tory’s hand.

“Hey, princess. You lost, I win, a deal is a deal,” Tory warned. “I don’t want to fight you any more than needed. We’re supposed to be even after this.”

“Well seems like you will have to,” Sam growled. “Put that knife down!”

“Urgh… you really asked for this,” Tory groaned, pocketing the knife before lunging forward, tackling Sam to the ground.

“Argh! Let me go!” Sam shouted in fear as Tory sat on her, holding her in place, struggling against Tory’s grasp furiously. “Let… me… GO!”

“Gee… princess, can you calm down, I told you, I’m not going to hurt you,” Tory repeated as she brushes Sam’s face. “Such a hothead,” Tory muttered as she took out the knife and drew a cut through Sam’s clothes, tearing the fabric apart.

“What the… Tory, what are you-” Sam stuttered, gasping, still struggling against Tory’s grasp.

Tory leaned down and planted a brief kiss on Sam’s forehead. “Calm down princess, as I said, I’m not going to hurt you,” Tory reminded before getting up, continuing to tear Sam’s shirt, ripping them then tossing the fabric aside. “Stop struggling before I accidentally cut you, which I do not want to.”

Sam couldn’t help but wince and shudder in fear every time Tory held the knife near her skin as the brunette cuts her clothes, tearing the fabric apart. Sam was feeling scared, vulnerable, and exposed in the hands of Tory. “Be careful,” Sam said worryingly as she eyed the knife that Tory was holding dangerously.

“I won’t cut your skin princess,” Tory assured as she continued to cut Sam’s clothes, revealing her top.

“Damn… LaRusso didn’t know you were hiding such nice goods underneath that, not as good as mines but quiet nice,” Tory commented as she cuts through Sam’s bra and tossed them aside, releasing Sam’s breasts, which were much bigger than Tory expected. “You should show them more,” Tory said as she groped Sam’s breast roughly, flicking Sam’s nipples playfully.

“Ah~ And be like you. I think I will pass, thank you,” Sam scoffed sarcastically.

“Hmph… You can’t be your daddy’s good girl your whole life,” Tory mocked as she trailed her hand down to Sam’s lower body before setting the knife aside and away from them. Moving her hands to cup Sam’s breast, kneading them.

“Mmm~ Such a shame these tits don’t get the attention it deserves cause you don’t show them more,” Tory cajoled as she bent forward and flicked her tongue on Sam’s right nipple, causing her to let out a soft moan.

“I’m not a freaking slut like you Tory,” Sam spat, glaring at Tory, who was pinning her to the floor, holding her in place.

“Says the girl who is getting turned on by this,” Tory teased as she pinched Sam’s nipples, tugging them.

‘Mmmff~” Sam stifled a moan.

“There you go, see, you’re enjoying this,” Tory chuckled as she leaned forward again and sucked Sam’s other breast while her hands toyed with the other.

“Mmm~” Tory moaned against Sam’s breast as she sucks on it hungrily.

“Ah~ T- Tory~” Sam moaned as she felt her sensitive nipples get toyed around by her rival.

“Mmm~ Who is the slut now? Mmm?” Tory teased as she lifted her head.

“S- Shut up,” Sam stuttered between her breaths.

“Says the princess who is moaning like a slut now,” Tory teased as she groped Sam’s breast roughly.

“Mmhmm~” Sam bit her finger lightly, trying to hold back herself. “Mm~Oh~”

“You better stay quiet, princess,” Tory teased as she continued to toy with Sam’s nipple, pulling, pinching, tweaking her nipples, in all directions possible.

“Mmmm~ Fuckk~ Ah~” Sam moaned intoxicatedly. Then, suddenly, Sam felt Tory removed her hands from her breast. “Mmm? Why did you stop?”

“Why did I stop? You’re supposed to pleasure me, you’re my bitch, my sex slave, you know what that means?” asked Tory sarcastically.

“Shit… should have double-checked the terms of the fight before we went in,” Sam groaned to herself.

“Well now it’s too late for that so… a deal is a deal anyway,” Tory chuckled at Sam who was looking at her in disgust. “What are you gonna back out of this? I thought you LaRusso’s are better than that,” Tory mocked as Sam looked at her glaringly.

“Fine, I’ll uphold our deal,” Sam agreed grudgingly.

“Wonderful,” Tory said smilingly.

“What we do know?” Sam asked sarcastically.

“Well, first, let’s see how good you are at pleasuring someone,” Tory chuckled as she began stripping, pulling her pants and panties down, revealing her shaved and hairless crotch, with her asshole that had a buttplug in it.

“Is that-”

“A buttplug, yes,” Tory shrugged as she lifted her shirt over her head, before unclasping her breasts, revealing her firm breasts.

“What… you have been wearing that?” asked Sam surprised. “During our fight?”

“Do you have to sound so surprised?” asked Tory smirkingly. “I wear it almost all day, feels good… Ah~” Tory groaned as she pulled the buttplug out, leaving a gaping asshole in its place, giving Sam such a good view of her gaping asshole that she could see her clean insides of her butthole. “Mmm~ It’s nice to have your ass stuffed, and believe me, you’ll going to like it at the end of these 3 days,” Tory promised.

“I doubt it, I’m not a bitch like you, why am I even surprised?” Sam scoffed as Tory sets her clothes on the floors of the dojo.

“Why you’re my bitch now LaRusso,” Tory answered smiling as she approached Sam.

“It’s just for 3 days anyway,” Sam shrugged. “I can handle it.”

“Mmm~ I’m surprised you haven’t run away by now, princess,” Tory teased.

“Well, I keep my words, and even if I tried to run away, you would just beat me up again,” Sam said grudgingly.

“Ah... glad to know that you do keep your words,” Tory praised mockingly as she stood over Sam’s face, giving her a clear view of her rear and holes.

“What are you going to do? Pee on me?” asked Sam sarcastically. “Seeing that you’re already standing on top of me.”

“Well, no, not yet” Tory answered.

“Not yet?” Sam muttered.

“I’m going to sit on your cute little face, and you are going to rim me,” Tory said smirking at the girl as she lowered herself onto Sam’s face. “And maybe that will stuff your talkative mouth for a while.”

“Wait… What the… get off me!” Sam struggled as Tory attempted to sit on her face, forcing her naked ass on top of her face. Sam could smell Tory’s butt.

“Sniff my ass princess,” Tory said commandingly.

“You’re disgusting you know,” Sam said, her voice muffled by Tory’s ass.

“Well, I didn’t ask for your opinion, and I don’t care about that either,” Tory shrugged.

“Let’s just get this over with, what you want me to do?” Sam asked.

“Slow down, princess, why the rush?” asked Tory as she smothered her ass on Sam’s face. “Just wants you to rim me,” Tory said.

“What?”

“Rim me,” Tory repeated.

“I don’t understand,” Sam’s muffled voice came.

“Oh my god, you’re a clueless bitch, lick my asshole, princess,” Tory explained sarcastically.

“What? Eww… No way I’m doing that!” Sam protested before being interrupted by a loud farting sound, followed by a foul stench.

“Eww… Urgh! Tory!” Sam groaned, trying to hold her breath.

“Mmm~ Are you doing that now?” asked Tory once again, releasing another fart right on Sam’s face.

“Get off me!” Sam groaned loudly.

“You can lick my ass and make me satisfied, the quicker you get this done, the faster I will get off you,” Tory said as she smothered Sam’s face with her ass, suffocating her a little.

“Toryyy!” Sam groaned.

“Urgh… is it that hard to get to you follow an instruction?” asked Tory sighing, moving her hand towards Sam’s sensitive nipples, pulling and pinching at her erected nipples, making Sam moan against her ass.

“Mmm~ MM~M!” Sam moaned and groaned just as Tory farted on Sam’s face again. “Oops, a bit gassy tonight,” Tory chuckled as she rubbed her ass on Sam’s face as Sam stuck out her tongue and began licking Tory’s asscrack.

“Eww!” Sam groaned muffled by Tory’s ass on her as she licks her asscrack, tasting Tory’s ass.

“Mmm~ Now you’re following your mistress’s order,” Tory chuckled. “Come on, what are you waiting for, stick your tongue in my ass and lick my insides,” Tory said.\

“What?” Sam asked surprised.

“Come on… do it!” Tory answered loudly.

“No way, I’m doing it, that is so disgusting,” Sam groaned.

“If it is any comfort, I cleaned it,” Tory said sarcastically as she let out another fart. “Oh~ Really gassy today…Mmm~ My bad princess,” Tory chuckled as she farted.

“Mmm! Tory!” Sam groaned as she smelt Tory’s fart. “What did you even eat?”

“Don’t remember, don’t care, just rim my ass princess. Or do you want to end up smelling my shithole the whole night?” asked Tory curiously.

“Alright, alright, I’ll stick my tongue into your asshole,” Sam said defeatedly as she slowly pushed her tongue into Tory’s asshole, tasting her ass as she did. “To be honest… it doesn’t taste that bad… Hmm…” Sam thought to herself as she delved her tongue deeper into Tory’s asshole.

“What the hell are you fucking doing?” asked Tory. “Have you ever done it with a girl before?” asked Tory.

“Nom,” Sam said as her tongue was still in Tory’s ass.

“Oh my god,” Tory groaned. “Really? I thought a princess like you would have… Urgh… Seems like I’m going to have to teach you how to rim someone properly LaRusso,” Tory said as she grinded slowly against Sam’s face with her tongue still inside her butthole, making her moan.

“Mmm~”

“Just lick, princess. Or don’t tell me you don’t know how to lick too?” asked Tory sarcastically.

“Lick? Alright then…” Sam thought to herself as she began moving her tongue inside Tory’s asshole.

Tory could feel Sam’s tongue moving inside her tight butthole, sliding around her tight hole. “Mmm~ still terrible… come one bitch, lick me, thrust your tongue, fuck me with your filthy tongue LaRusso!” Tory said commandingly as she began to rub her clit furiously while grinding on Sam’s face.

“Fuck her with my tongue?” Sam thought to herself cluelessly. “Oh, maybe I do it like this?” Sam thought as she began thrusting her tongue, sliding it to and fro in Tory’s asshole, tasting more of Tory’s butthole as she did. “Mmm~ maybe this isn’t too bad,” Sam thought to herself.

“Mmm~ now you’re getting better,” Tory groaned as she playfully slapped Sam’s tits, making the girl moan against her butt. “Oh~ You like that huh? How do you like this?” asked Tory challengingly as she pinched Sam’s nipples roughly as Sam was still rimming Tory.

“Mmmm! MMm~ Fkkk~” Sam moaned against Tory’s spread asscheeks, feeling her sensitive and hardened nipples being touched by Tory for a while before Tory stopped again.

“Mmm~ Tmmm~” Sam groaned disappointedly as Tory stopped pleasuring Sam’s tits.

“Ah, ah, can’t let you have all the fun yet… until you make me cum of course,” Tory said. “Come on, LaRusso, work your tongue, rim me!” Tory said as she continued to rub her clit while grinding on Sam’s face, giving herself more pleasure.

“Mmmm!”

“Oh, now you’re enjoying this too?” teased Tory as she continued to rub her clit. “That was quick… Mmm~” Tory moaned as she felt the pleasure building up inside of her.

“Mmm~ Mmmm~” Sam moaned as she continued to rim her rival, starting to get the hang of rimming, “Mmm~”

“Oh fuck~ Mm~ You are getting better at this~ Mmm~ LaRusso Ah~” Tory moaned she could feel Sam’s tongue stimulating her nerves, adding more pleasure for her. “Mmm~ Oh… Fuck~ Mmmm~ Shit, shit, shit~”

“Mmm~ Mmm!” Sam moaned as she could feel Tory’s inside clenching against her tongue even tighter than before.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck shitt~ MMmm~ FUCK! YES!” Tory mewled loudly as she orgasmed, her body shuddering as she felt shockwaves throughout her body, grinding on Sam’s face as she rode out her orgasm, smearing Sam’s face with her juices.

“Mmm!” Sam groaned as Tory grinded against her.

After a while, Tory got off Sam’s face. “Ah~ I got to say… you’re quite a natural~ Mmm~,” Tory said as she sat down beside Sam, who was sitting up now, gasping for air. “Sounds like you quite enjoy this too,” Tory teased. “Was my ass that delicious?”

“Maybe,” Sam shrugged, seemingly not caring, but the truth was, she may have become addicted to the taste of Tory’s ass.

“Hmm~ Anyway, since you have done such a good job,” Tory chuckled as she picked up the knife from the floor. “I’ll return the favor.”

“Wait, Tory, wait!” Sam said right as Tory cut through Sam’s jeans, sounds of fabric tearing could be heard as Tory slowly rip Sam’s clothing from her body, as if she was unwrapping a gift, leaving tatters of fabric laying on the floor around them.

“Ooh~ The princess wears Hello Kitty panties?” asked Tory teasingly as she brushed the knife along Sam’s inner thighs lightly, making the girl flinch a little.

“What now? You have a problem with what panties I wear now?” asked Sam sarcastically.

“Well, I’m kinda like your mistress now, so yeah,” Tory answered. “I was thinking that you will be wearing something sexier though…” Tory said.

“Wait, you… my mistress? Don’t bluff,” Sam scoffed.

“Oh, believe me, you’ll be calling me mistress very soon,” Tory chuckled as she tore Sam’s panties off her after tearing them with the knife. “Oh my… you don’t shave down there? Wow… you have a literal black forest,” Tory mocked as she revealed Sam’s hairy, unshaved crotch.

“You have a problem with that too?” asked Sam grudgingly.

“Well, you’re not gonna get laid with that, to be honest,” Tory chuckled.

“Wasn’t trying to,” Sam snapped.

“Right, whatever,” Tory answered. “Turn around princess, get on all-fours, like a puppy.”

“Alright,” Sam said unsurely, doing what Tory said.

“Damn… never realized that you have such a fine ass,” Tory praised as she spread Sam’s buttcheeks before slapping them roughly.

“Ah~ Tory!” Sam groaned.

“What? You’re my bitch remember?” Tory asked mockingly as she playfully spanked Sam’s ass, watching it bounce a little.

“Mm!” Sam muffled a moan.

“Alright now, where were we,” Tory said as she slowly rubbed Sam’s pussy, which was already wet from all the teasing from before.

“Mmm~ Fuckkk~ Tory… how are you Mm~ so good?” asked Sam.

“I have the experience, I guess,” Tory answered chucklingly as she continued to rub Sam’s pussy as she began to delve her tongue into it, spreading Sam’s pussy lips, beginning to eat her out.

“Ah~ Tory~” Sam moaned raspingly. “Ah~ yes~ You’re so fucking goood~”

“I know,” Tory said smirkingly before spitting on Sam’s wet pussy and continuing to eat her out.

“Mmm~” Sam could feel Tory’s tongue swirling around her insides, moving and stimulating all the sensitive spots inside her vagina as Tory’s hand rubbed her clit. “Fuckk~ You’re good~ Tory~ Ah~ Yes~ Mmmm~ Wait… what are you Ah~” Sam groaned as Tory slipped two of her fingers, still wet from fingering Sam’s pussy into Sam’s asshole, fingering her butthole. “Fuckk~ So~ Mm~ Weird but~ goood~ Ah! Yes~”

Tory continued to both eat Sam’s pussy while fingering her ass, curling her fingers as she thrusted, finding Sam’s sensitive spots. “Ah~ You’re really a loud one aren’t you?” The two girls continued like that for quite a while, as Tory slowly pleasured Sam.

“Ah… Mmmm~ fuck, fuck, fuck~ Mmmm~… Tory? What?” Sam was on the verge of hitting her climax but then, Tory just stopped and pulled her fingers out of Sam’s butt. “Why did you stop?”

“Call me mistress first,” Tory said smirkingly as Sam turned around to look at her.

“What?”

“I said call me mistress first, beg me to let you cum,” Tory said.

“Fine then, if you’re not going to do this, I’ll get off myself then,” Sam groaned. “Pathetic,” she murmured.

Tory smirked before quickly grabbing both of Sam’s hands and holding them together, pressing them on her back, while pushing Sam down on her knees and her face laying on the floors of the dojo. “Argh… let me go… please… “ Sam groaned as she struggled to get free.

“I know that you want to come so badly… so eager to cum… so horny,” Tory teased sensually, her voice seductively silky as she licks Sam’s raw pussy slightly, letting Sam feel a slight touch on her sensitive pussy. “Frustrating isn’t it? Not being able to touch yourself, hmmm?”

“Please…. Let me cum… Ah~” Sam moaned intoxicatedly. “Stop teasing me~” Sam groaned as Tory lifted her hands from her pussy again while holding her two hands together, not letting her touch herself. “Please…”

“Ah. No cumming until you say it,” Tory reminded teasingly as she held back her hands, watching Sam buckling her hips for more friction.

“Please~”

“Say it,” Tory said firmly.

“Please let me cum… Mistress~ Please~ I want to cum so badly~” Sam pleaded whiningly that Tory almost let out a chuckle. “Please… please… make me cum mistress.”

“Ah~ Now there is a good girl,” Tory said smirkingly as she began to rim Sam’s ass while fucking her ass with two fingers.

‘Ah~ Fuckk~ So~ Yes~ Fuckk~ Mmm~” Sam moaned as she moved her own hands to rub her clit while Tory pleasured her ass. “Yesss~ Fuckk~”

Tory was now giving it her all, rimming Sam’s asshole while fingering her ass as Sam was rubbing her clit intoxicatedly, moaning drunkenly.

“Yes~ Fuck~ Yes! Tory~ FUCK! Mmmm~”

“Mmmm~ Mmmm~”

The dojo was filled with sounds of two girls moaning and groaning, and sloppy sounds of the two girls making out with each other, touching each other bodies. It didn’t take long for Sam to near her orgasm as she has been teased towards it for so many times already.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna fucking cumm~” Sam mewled loudly.

“Mmm! Cum then, CUM LIKE THE FUCKING! SLUT! YOU! ARE!!” Tory bellowed as she forcefully thrusted her fingers.

“FUCKKK! YES!! MISTRESS! FUCK! AHH!” Sam cried out raspingly as she orgasmed, squirting her juices out and on Tory’s face, taking her by surprise and drenching her. Sam felt as giant intense waves of pleasure washed throughout her body, again and again, acclimated from all the orgasm that Tory denied her. Sam laid on the floor tiredly for a while as she still felt the aftershocks of her orgasm traveling through her body.

“Damn… LaRusso… you’re squirter too? You never cease to surprise me,” Tory chuckled as she licked some of Sam’s juices from her fingers. Just before Tory was about to give Sam another order, Sam’s phone began to ring.

“Huh?” Sam asked tiredly as she got up, her legs still a little wobbly from orgasming so hard, and walked over to her bag and took out her phone. “Oh, shit, it’s dad,” Sam muttered as she picked up.

“Sam, where are you? It’s already late-”

“I know, I know, dad, I’m fine, I’m at… umm a friend’s house,” Sam said. “I’m coming home now,” Sam quickly informed before hanging up.

“Well, seems like we will have to continue this tomorrow, bitch,” Tory chuckled as she got up and walked over to her. “We still got 3 days ahead of us, after all.

“Yeah… whatever,” Sam said weakly, quite worn out from her orgasm. “You know… if you wanted me to strip, you could’ve just asked,” Sam said unamused as she picked her tattered clothes up. “Now I got nothing to change into,” groaned Sam. “How am I even supposed to go home like this?”

“Nah, where is the fun in that? Anyway, you should’ve seen your face when I held that knife,” Tory chuckled, imitating Sam’s scared face. “Plus, you will get to go home naked,” Tory chuckled.

“Wait… what?” Sam asked nervously. “Tory you can’t be serious, I can’t go home like this,” Sam gesturing to her nude body. “My parents would kill me if I did.”

“Well, you’re my bitch for the next 3 days, I can make you do whatever I like,” Tory shrugged smirkingly, looking at Sam.

“Tory… you can’t be serious,” Sam groaned looking worried. “I’m going to get raped the moment I step outside that door like this.”

“Not my problem really. But I’m feeling a little generous today,” Tory said, picking up her clothes and tossing them to Sam. “Here wear them.”

“Really… what about you?” asked Sam concerned as she caught them.

“Just take them,” Tory insisted. “But you’re going home commando though.”

“Alright… Uhm… that was really nice of you,” Sam said unsurely as she gets dressed, putting on Tory’s clothes.

“Whatever. Plus, I don’t want anyone raping you. You are my bitch for 3 days remember? I just want you to myself. If you’re getting fucked by others, it would be when I say so,” Tory said smirking at Sam as she gets dressed.

“Yeah… sure,” Sam answered half-heartedly. “Wait… what did you mean by ‘if I’m getting fucked by others, it would be when you say so’?” asked Sam curiously, with a tone of worry in her voice.

“You will see,” Tory smirked. “I assure you, by the end of these 3 days, you’ll be a total sex freak,” Tory said smirkingly.

“I highly doubt that” Sam scoffed.

“We shall see,” Tory answered. “We shall see.”


	2. Slave Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was just supposed to pick Tory up for something, she didn't expect things to turn this way, nor this interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Acethegreat again! For working on this with me.

“I’m fine Robby, just out with a friend that’s all,” Sam assured Robby who was still sceptical as to why did Sam return home so late last night.

“Are you sure? If it’s Tory, you can tell me you know?” Robby asked.

“Sure, I could tell you that I lost to Tory in a fight and now is subjected to do whatever she wants,” Sam thought sarcastically. “Or I could tell you how she ripped my clothes and made out with me, or how she made me lick her ass and farted on me. Or maybe I should tell you how good it f-”

“Sam? Sam? Earth to Sam,” Robby called out, waving his hand in front of Sam.

“Huh?” Sam snapped back to conscious.

“Are you alright? you look really off today,” Robby asked concernedly.

“I’m fine Robby, don’t worry,” Sam assured.

“Okay… so any plans for today?” asked Robby as he took a sip from his cup.

“Well… I uh… have arrangements for the day already, to hang out with Moon,” Sam stuttered a bit as she tried to think of a good reason, remembering that text message that Tory sent her not long ago.

_“Morning Bitch, have plans for the entire day, pick me up at 9.”_

“Sounds fine, gonna hang with around with the others at the dojo,” Robby shrugged.

“Yeah, sounds great,” Sam answered, focusing on her breakfast, wanting to steer the conversation away from these dangerous waters.

Sam would be lying if she said that she totally hated what Tory did to her the night before. In fact, she somehow… liked it? Tory made her feel so good, she never felt that aroused or that kind of pleasure whenever she masturbated. The experience the night before was truly a mind blowing one, even though it was unexpected and shocking. Sam looked at the time on her phone, it was already 8:45am.

“Umm… got to go,” Sam said hurryingly as she got up. “Mind doing the dishes for me?” asked Sam as she picked up her purse.

“Sure, anything for you Sam,” Robby said smilingly pulling Sam in for a brief kiss. “Have a good day.”

“I will,” Sam answered smiling as their lips parted. “Like hell I will, who knows what that slut have planned for me,” Sam thought to herself as she turned around and headed out.

As Sam drove along towards Tory’s house, she couldn’t help but wonder what Tory has planned for her today. “Perhaps more of yesterday? Or… I don’t even… Ah… this is the place.” Sam stopped her car along the roadside as she spotted Tory standing there, crossing her arm, having a bag straddled over her shoulder.

“About damn time bitch,” Tory said mockingly as she opened Sam’s car door and stood there.

“What? I’m on time, it’s 9,” Sam retorted. “Where are we even going to?” asked Sam.

“To a place,” Tory answered. “I need to get some stuff, let me drive.”

“What? No, this is my car,” Sam protested.

“And you’re my bitch now so move your ass,” Tory said.

“Urgh… fine, you better not crash my car,” Sam groaned as she opened her door and got out the car, Tory replacing her on the driver seat.

“Oh, trust me princess, I won’t,” Tory said.

“Do you even know how to drive?” asked Sam worried.

“Well, I won’t be asking you to let me drive if I don’t, right?” asked Tory sarcastically as Sam got into the car.

“Yeah, right,” Sam scoffed as she closed the car door.

“Anyway,” Tory shrugged as she took her bag and opened it. Sam watched as Tory took out a black blindfold. “Put this on,” Tory said, passing the blindfold to Sam.

“What for?” asked Sam taking the blindfold.

“Got a bit of surprise for you,” Tory said smirkingly.

“You’re not even going to give me a hint?” asked Sam holding the blindfold.

“Nope, that is a secret, put them on,” answered Tory.

“Gee… fine, Mrs Secret Service,” Sam answered jokingly as she puts on the blindfold.

“Great, now put your hands behind your back,” Tory said firmly

“Wait, why?” asked Sam unsurely.

“I won’t hurt you, if that is what you’re still worrying about LaRusso,” Tory said. “Plus, you’re my bitch.”

“Urgh… why did I not think this through before challenging you,” Sam groaned as she turned around and placed her hands behind her back.

“Well, who knows?” Tory chuckled as she grabbed Sam’s hands. “Maybe because you’re a dumb bitch.”

Sam heard a metallic sound and felt something clasped around both of her wrist. “Tory? Are you… handcuffing me?” asked Sam nervously.

“Damn right I am,” Tory answered before clicking the cuff in place.

“What… why do you even want to cuff me for?” asked Sam turning around.

“What? You’re my bitch and thought it would be fun,” Tory replied as she arranged her bag. “Plus, I don’t want you to cheat and take a peek.”

“Oh yeah, real fun being cuffed like this,” Sam said sarcastically.

“Well, fun for me anyway,” Tory chuckled as she zipped her bag before stepping on the accelerator.

“Hey! Take it easy, this is my car!” Sam reminded loudly as she felt the car move suddenly.

“Just sit back and relax, LaRusso,” Tory assured. “I won’t crash your car.”

“Yeah… right,” Sam scoffed unsurely.

After a long while of being on the road with a couple of banters on the way, Sam finally felt the car stop. “Wait… where are you going?” asked Sam as she heard Tory opened the car door.

“What do you think? Shopping of course,” Tory answered as she looks at Sam.

“Wait… what about me?” asked Sam as she struggled against the cuff. “You’re gonna leave me here like this?”

“Well, unless you wanna come down and follow me like that,” Tory suggested scoffingly. “What? The princess scared of being alone?” asked Tory teasingly.

“How long do I have to wait?” Sam groaned, resting her head on the seat.

“I’ll be quick,” said Tory as she closed the car door, leaving the girl to herself.

“Tory! Urgh…” Sam groaned. “This girl better be quick.” Sam thought.

As Sam waited and waited, with only the sounds of the car radio keeping her company, she couldn’t help but feel turned on by all of this, being blindfolded and cuffed, for some reason, not knowing what was going to happen to her made her feel exciting in some way that she probably shouldn’t feel. Then, Sam felt a sudden urge to piss, as Sam was about to move to open the door, she just remembered one important detail, that she was cuffed and blindfolded. At this point, Sam was internally cursing and blaming herself for not going to the toilet before coming to pick Tory up. “Hopefully Tory comes back soon… God… I don’t know how long I can hold it…”

Little did Sam know that she was in it for a long time of waiting.

“Tory? Is that you?” asked Sam as she heard the car doors open again.

“What do you think, LaRusso?” the familiar voice answered.

“Urgh… took you long enough,” groaned Sam.

“What? I was quick,” Tory answered.

“Well, I didn’t know that your quick meant an entire day,” Sam scoffed.

“I was only in there for like an hour or so. What’s the rush?” asked Tory.

“Well, for one thing, I really need to pee,” Sam groaned.

“Yeah right,” Tory scoffed.

“I’m serious Tory.”

“Well, just hold it in, we about to reach our destination,” Tory shrugged as she started to reverse the car.

“Urgh… just drive, faster would you?” asked Sam groaningly.

“I thought you asked me to take it easy?” Tory mocked.

“Well, I’m gonna piss myself at this pace,” Sam groaned.

“Do it then it’s your car after all,” Tory chuckled.

“Tory! Urgh… just drive faster,” Sam groaned.

“Yeesh, you’re such a needy princess,” Tory mocked as she drove.

After another long while on the road, Sam finally felt the car stop. “Are we there yet?” asked Sam straining as she could feel her full bladder ready to burst anytime.

“Yeah, just wait in the car for a bit,” Sam heard Tory said before the doors opened and closed.

“Tory! Wait! Urgh…” Sam slumped back on her seat, trying hard not to pee herself at this point.

This time, the wait wasn’t as long as the first wait, soon Sam heard her side of the door open. “Tory?” asked Sam groaningly.

“Come on out LaRusso,” Tory said teasingly.

“Where the hell we are?” asked Sam as she slowly got out the car.

“You’ll see soon,” Tory chuckled as Sam heard a couple of clicks and felt the handcuffs behind her were removed.

“Ah finally,’ Sam groaned as she massaged her wrist. “Does this mean I can take off the blindfolds?” asked Sam.

“Nope, not until I tell you to,” Tory said firmly as Sam felt Tory hold her hand, guiding her as Sam walked blindly.

“Aww~ how cute, Tory likes holding hands,” Sam joked as Tory guides her.

“Yeah, laugh it up LaRusso, I’m so gonna enjoy this in a minute,” Tory answered. “Watch up, there is a step here.”

After another while of Tory leading a blindfolded Sam around, Tory finally stopped. “Oh? Are we finally here?” asked Sam. “I really need to piss,” Sam groaned as she heard Tory close a door.

“You can piss now,” Tory said.

“Wait… what?” asked Sam.

“I said you can piss now,” Tory repeated loudly. “Come on, piss bitch.”

Sam felt as two hands slipped into her panties started to rub her crotch. “T- Tory, wait… I’m gonna piss myself…”

“Yeah? That’s the idea,” Tory answered as she continued to grope Sam’s clothed breasts as she rubbed Sam’s pussy roughly, slapping it. “Come on princess, I want you to piss yourself and that is an order,” Tory whispered in Sam’s ear as she pinched Sam’s pussy lips.

‘Mmmff~” Sam moaned as she let loose and pissed. She could feel her warm piss that she held for probably hours wetting her panties then her pants, watering down her thighs and legs.

“Mmm~ that’s it bitch, piss yourself nice and wet,” Tory cooed as she continued to rub Sam’s pussy as it leaked, drenching her fingers.

When the flow finally stop, Sam slumped into Tory’s grasp, panting as Tory laid her on a soft surface that felt like a bed.

“T- Tory?” asked Sam pantingly as she laid on the bed, feeling her piss flow down her thighs.

“Mmm~ You sure did piss a lot,” Tory chuckled as she licked Sam’s piss off her fingers. “Satisfied now?”

“You just had to ruin my clothes again huh?” asked Sam groaningly.

“Mmm? They are not that ruined yet,” Tory answered cheekily. Then, Sam heard that familiar sound of a blade running through fabric. “Okay… maybe now,” Tory chuckled.

“Do you have to destroy my clothes every time?” Sam asked annoyed as she lay down calmly, already used to Tory tearing her clothes.

“Well, I like it,” Tory chuckled as she ripped Sam’s shirt apart, tossing the torn fabric aside.

“Come on, can’t I take off my blindfold now?” asked Sam as Tory sniped her bra off. “Hey! I don’t have an infinite supply of clothes you know!”

“Don’t worry LaRusso, just sit back and relax,” Tory assured as she drew a long cut down on Sam’s jean, splitting them apart to reveal Sam’s piss drenched pussy.

“Damn it… I’m going to run out of clothes if you keep this up,” Sam groaned.

“Not my problem,” Tory chuckled as she ripped Sam’s panties out with her bare hands, making Sam yelp from the sudden pain of fabric being pulled against her.

“Ouch! Do you have to be so rough?” asked Sam.

“Gee… can’t you be quiet?” asked Tory as crumpled Sam’s piss drenched panties into a ball.

“What’s the problem? Tory can’t stand the noises now?” mocked Sam, talking loudly.

“Oh, this will keep you quiet for now,” Tory chuckled as Sam felt something wet and salty being pushed into her mouth.

“Mmmm!” Sam groaned as she struggled a little as Tory tried to push the piss-drenched panties into her mouth.

“Come on now, stop struggling,” Tory cajoled as she wriggled the wet panties into Sam’s mouth.

“Mmm?” Sam was confused as she felt Tory grab her hands together in front of her and heard the now familiar sound of metal clicking around her hands.

“Alright now just stay there like a good princess while I go and prepare stuff,” Tory said. And just like that, Sam was left on the bed, laying as she waited for Tory to return.

Not long after, Sam felt her blindfolds removed from her eyes, revealing that she was indeed laying on a bed. Sam turned to look at Tory, who was now wearing a leather suit that did nothing to cover up her privates bit.

“What do you think of my room? Well, it’s the best I can do with what I have anyway,” Tory chuckled as she walked towards Sam who was just staring at Tory’s outfit, or more specifically, at Tory’s breasts that were shown out more by the leather suit she was wearing.

“Mmm, how do you like my new outfit LaRusso?” asked Tory as she displayed herself in front of Sam proudly.

“Mmmm!” Sam tried to say something but all that came out as her muffled sounds. Then, her eyes moved towards the table behind Tory.

“Oh? I see you noticed the toys I got you,” Tory chuckled as she grabbed one a dildo that was around 7 to 8 inches and waved it in front of Sam. “So, this is the surprise, how do you like it slave?”

“Wmmmt?”

“Urgh… this is no good, can’t even hear what your slutty mouth got to say,” Tory scoffed before moving towards Sam and pulled the makeshift gag out of her mouth.

“Slave?” asked Sam pantingly puzzled now. “Surprise?”

“Well, you will be for the next few days of being my bitch,” Tory corrected. “You need some training of course,” Tory added as she stroked Sam’s hair softly.

“What?”

“Slave training my dear,” Tory repeated. “And you really need to learn when to shut that mouth of yours,” Tory said as she slapped Sam’s face playfully.

“Ouch! Stop… doing that,” Sam groaned as she struggled.

“Then, stop! Talking!” Tory grunted as she landed two hard slaps on Sam’s face, spitting on her face.

Sam shut her mouth, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to escape. She looked up and glared at Tory with saliva running down her cheeks.

“Ah, that’s more like it, first thing, slaves don’t talk unless they are permitted to,” Tory said as she lifted Sam up. “Kneel,” Tory ordered. Sam quickly complied, knowing that things will only get harder for her if she doesn’t listen to Tory. What she didn’t expect was two hard spanks on her asscheeks that almost made Sam lost her balance.

“Second thing, you will refer to me as mistress and whenever I give an order, you respond with ‘Yes, mistress’ or ‘No, mistress’ do you understand?” asked Tory circling Sam.

“Yes mistress,” Sam said softly before she shook from another spank on her asscheek.

“Louder bitch,” Tory chuckled, she was having way to much fun from this.

“Yes mistress,” Sam said louder this time, not wanting to get spanked again, although it was starting to arouse her for some reason.

“Good, now, third thing, you’re aren’t allowed to touch yourself or cum without my permission,” Tory added.

“Oh yeah, like I’m going to be able to touch myself with my hands cuff-” Sam thought sarcastically before another impact on her asscheek broke her out of her thoughts. “Yes! Mistress!”

“Hmm… is there anything else,” Tory wondered aloud as she walked around Sam. “Yeah… I think I got all the rules,” Tory said before turning to Sam. “So, slave, ready to start?”

“Yes… mistress,” Sam said reluctantly, glaring at Tory as Tory moved closer to her.

“Wonderful… how about a bit of treat for my new slave?” Tory suggested before picking Sam up and laying her down on the bed.

“T- Mistress?” Sam stuttered, almost blurting out Tory’s name, earning herself another slap to her cheek.

“Ah, ah, I’m your mistress now LaRusso, it will do you good to remember that” Tory teased as she fondled Sam’s breasts, moving her hand down on Sam’s body and towards her crotch.

“Ah!” Sam yelped as she felt something was pushed into her asshole, something big and slippery, slowly penetrating deep into her asshole.

“Mmm~ felt the buttplug in your shithole?” Tory asked teasingly as she pushed the buttplug.

Sam did feel it. The feeling of the buttplug spreading her asshole, her insides clenching tight against the plug. Sam squirmed as she felt a weird feeling of needing to go to the toilet. Sam could feel the buttplug pressing deep into her. Her was snapped out of the feeling of her stuffed asshole as Tory spat on her again.

“I asked you a question bitch,” Tory reminded loudly.

“Ah! Yes mistress!” Sam responded quickly.

“Mmm~ If you keep this up, you’re gonna get punished,” Tory warned as she began to rub Sam’s clit.

Sam tried to stay quiet as Tory rubbed her clit, trying hard not to moan from the pleasure that Tory was so damn good at giving her. “Mmm~”

“Ah… That’s right… feels so good, doesn’t it?” teased Tory as she rubbed Sam’s pussy, feeling up her sex. “Mmm~ You’re starting to get vocal princess, maybe this should shut you up,” Tory chuckled as she stuffed Sam’s panties back into Sam’s mouth.

“Mm~” Sam groaned as her own panties was forced into her mouth, gagging her. “Mmm~” Sam was somehow feeling aroused from all of this, being tied up, being gagged by her own panties, being held as a sex slave to her former rival who was now her supposed mistress. “Mmmff~” Sam moaned as her body squirmed from feeling the pleasure of being fingered by Tory. Sam squirmed as she felt Tory’s talented fingers moved and shifted around inside her vagina, stimulating her insides so precise, that Sam felt that Tory knew her body even better than herself. Then the most frustrating thing happened, Tory stopped and pulled her fingers out of Sam’s pussy.

“Mmmff?” Sam groaned annoyed that she was denied pleasure, earning herself another spank on her asscheeks, making her clench even tighter against the buttplug. “Mmm~”

“I think that’s a clear message that you should only be able to get your bodily pleasure from me,” Tory said calmly. “Do you understand LaRusso? Nod your head if you do,” Tory ordered.

Sam nodded frantically, desperately wanting Tory’s fingers or something back in her pussy to finish what Tory’s left off.

“Oh, look at the eager slut, wanting something in her slutty cunny huh?” Tory teased as she delved her fingers into Tory’s pussy. “Ah~ Doesn’t it feels good?” teased Tory again, continually whispering in Sam’s ear as she pleasures her. “Mmm~ You’re starting to get wet… Are you aroused by this LaRusso? Oh, you are… I guess you love being tied up and gagged by your panties after all… too bad they are not Hello Kitty panties,” Tory continued to say mockingly as she fingerfucked Sam, feeling her breasts with her other hand, groping them and toying around with Sam’s hardened nipples. “Oh, your nipples are even hard… you love this so much and yet you call me a slut?” questioned Tory as she intensified her fingers thrusts.

“Mmm~ Mm~ Tmm~” Sam muffled moans could be heard despite her being gagged. Sam could feel herself on the verge of cumming from the pleasure that was building up.

“Mmm~ You’re tightening up LaRusso, remember~” Tory reminded as Tory continued to thrust her fingers into Sam’s wet sex.

“Mmm~ Mm~ MMMM!” Sam moaned as she orgasmed, enjoying the blissful waves of pleasure that washed over her body, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her. But her pleasure was short-lived as she felt Tory grabbed her hair forcibly pulling her up.

“MMM! OUM! TMRY!”

“Fucking bitch,” Tory growled as she grabbed Sam by her hair, sounding extremely angered. “I told you not to fucking cum without my permission,” Tory said angrily as she spat on Sam’s face.

Sam eyes widened as she just remembered what Tory said to her before Tory started to pleasure her. “Oh shit,” Sam thought to herself right as Tory grabbed her neck and slapped her face, spitting saliva on her before grabbing the makeshift gag out of Sam’s mouth and tossing them aside.

“So, what do you have to say for yourself, slave?” asked Tory demandingly.

“I- I’m sorry mistress,” Sam stuttered before Tory slapped her again.

“What are you sorry for?” asked Tory, her frown immediately turned into a slick smile.

“I’m sorry… for cumming without your permission mistress,” Sam answered nervously as Tory’s spit drooled down her chin.

Tory spat on Sam’s face again. “You’re damn right to be sorry,” Tory said. “You’re such a bad girl… And we all know what happens to bad girls right?” asked Tory. “Right LaRusso?” asked Tory again slapping her face again.

“Yes mistress!” Sam answered in the wake of the slap.

“Well, then you should be able to tell me what happens to them,” Tory requested, still holding Sam by her neck.

“T- They get punished mistress,” Sam answered, looking down at the bed.

“You’re right slave. And you’re so going to be punished,” Tory chuckled as she let’s go off Sam’s neck and pushed her back down on the bed roughly. “Get on all fours, with your ass facing up,” Tory ordered as she moved towards the bag, she was carrying around early, which was laying on the floor beside the bed.

“Yes mistress,” Sam answered as she did what she was told to, waiting in position for Tory to inflict the punishment on her.

The sounds of whip slashing through the air was enough to make Sam wince. “Hmm~ Seems like this will do,” Tory muttered as she moved back to the bed, dragging the whip along Sam’s back, making Sam shudder a bit. “Hmm~ how many whips shall I give you princess? 10? 20?” asked Tory chucklingly.

“5? Mistress?” Sam suggested meekly. Although Sam was scared, a part of her felt that she wanted it, the idea of being in submission of her former rival now seemed so arousing to her as it happened.

“Ha… You’re funny LaRusso, how about 15,” Tory chuckled. “I wanna hear you count, you better not lose count, or I might just start again.

“Yes mistress,” Sam answered as she looked straight bracing herself for the impacts that were about to come.

“Alright, here goes,” Tory chuckled as she landed the first hit on Sam’s asscheeks, leaving a red mark across her butt.

“Mm! One,” Sam grunted as she tried to stifle in a yelp of pain from being whipped. Sam hasn’t recovered from the first hit when Tory decided to land the second whip on her thighs.

“Ah! Two!” Sam groaned in pain loudly as Tory dragged the tail of the whip along the girl’s back for suspense before landing another two hits on Sam’s asscheeks.

“Ah! Mm! Three! Four!” Sam counted loudly as she was beginning to feel the pain of the whipping that Tory was giving her, trying not to lose focus and lose count.

Another loud crack could be heard, making Sam let out a loud cry of pain. “Ahh! Mm! AH!” Sam felt as the whip landed on her reddened ass that was already sensitive enough from just the 4 whippings before. Sam pressed her face against the bed, feeling as her the stinging pain she felt began to centre.

“Tsk tsk, are you forgetting something?” Tory asked chucklingly as she groped Sam’s pussy hard.

“Ah! Five! Mistress! Five!” Sam responded loudly as she remembered.

“Ah ah, too late,” Tory chuckled in a singsong voice.

“I’m sorry mistress,” Sam apologized, turning around a little to look at Tory.

“Twenty hits ought to teach you a lesson, you better keep count or else I might whip your ass raw. Do you understand bitch?” asked Tory groping Sam’s butt that had red marks from the whipping.

“Yes mistress,” Sam answered meekly as she lifted her ass higher, preparing herself to receive another 20 whips.

The sound of the whip landing on Sam’s ass echoed through the room. She gasped as the pain shot through her body, making her cry out in pain.

“One,” she counted.

Crack!

The whip came down on her other cheek. She gasped again. Sam felt the stinging heat from her burning ass melted down to her pussy and gathered there

“Two.”

Crack!

The pain was sharp. Sam sucked in a breath before she cried out again. She felt her pussy growing hotter each whipping.

“Three! Ngg!”

Tory continued to taunt and tease Sam as she whipped Sam, constantly dragging the whip on Sam’s body for suspense before landing the next stroke.

Crack!

“Four! Ngg.”

Crack! Crack!

“Five, AH! SIX!”

As Sam felt the pain being inflicted on her butt, she also felt as the fiery and sharp agony slowly morph into a type of pleasure she never felt before. Every whip that landed on Sam made her wince in pain, making her asshole clench tightly against the buttplug that was buried deep in her ass, adding more pleasure to the present pain.

“TEN!” she counted. Sam felt her ass on fire from all the whippings. Sam’s butt was now decorated in lines of reddened mark.

Crack!

She gasped. It was intense. The pain both sweeter and sharper there. Sam was beginning to love how it felt as it warmed across her ass. She squirmed and moaned as she felt the pleasure and pain from the whipping Tory is giving her.

“Fifteen!” Sam shouted. Her moans were getting louder, she didn’t care if she got the attention of the neighbours. The only thing racing through her mind is the tremendous pain and pleasure she is receiving from Tory. And finally, it came to the last whip.

“TWENTY! AH!” screamed Sam with tears in her eye, her body shaking from the unique feeling of pain and pleasure. She feel forward, laying on the bed as she breathed pantingly.

“Mmm~ Good bitch, you took your punishment like a good slave,” Tory praised as she dropped the whip and massaged Sam’s ass, making the girl moan. “Hmm, your ass is so red, not to mention how soaking wet is your pussy. Oh look, you’re already grooling,” Tory teased as she groped Sam’s pussy, pinching her pussy lips, grabbing it before releasing them. “Does whipping your ass turn you on? What a slut,” she taunted as Sam moaned from her touch. “So, learnt your lesson bitch?”

“Yes, mistress,” Sam answered, her head still resting on the bed, still panting from the whipping.

“Mmm~ Such a needy slut,” Tory mocked as she rubbed Sam’s clit while her pussy grool was already drooling out of her. “You wanna cum so bad, don’t you?” teased Tory chucklingly.

“Yess~ mmm~ Mistress,” Sam answered intoxicated by the pleasure that Tory was giving her. Her ass still felt as it was burning from the whippings.

“Too bad you’re not allowed to cum before I do,” Tory said smiling sympathisingly before spanking Sam’s pussy, making the girl shudder. “Come here bitch,” Tory ordered. ‘And get down the bed.”

Sam turned around and crawled over to Tory, who was now holding a bowl that much resembled a dog food bowl. Sam slowly got down from the bed, being careful not to fall down, before crawling meekly towards Tory, who set the dog bowl on the floor before Sam.

“You must be thirsty after that punishment, aren’t you?” asked Tory in a sweet voice., brushing her hands against Sam’s cheeks.

“Yes mistress,” Sam answered. She was indeed thirsty from counting those whips and enduring the pain that pleasured her.

“Here as a reward for taking your punishment like a good bitch,” Tory said as she squatted in front of Sam.

Sam watched as Tory spread her pussy lips with her hand, letting out a stream of yellowish fluid from her piss hole into the dog bowl, filling it up with piss. Sam just sat there silently as she watched Tory piss into the dog bowl, hearing the sounds of piss splashing around in the bowl. Soon, the flow stopped as Tory filled the dog bowl till it’s brim, making it full of her piss.

“Here, drink from it,” Tory said after getting up, some piss still flowing down her thighs.

“Mistress?”

“You’re thirsty right? Come, drink,” Tory urged as she pushed the bowl of piss closer towards Sam, making some of it spill out.

Sam wasn’t sure what to think. Even though she had just had her own piss-drenched panties in her mouth, she still wasn’t sure how she liked tasting piss.

“Come on princess, are you going to drink or not?” asked Tory cajolingly nudging Sam.

“Yes, mistress,” Sam answered as she slowly moved her head towards the bowl of piss, slowly sticking out her tongue to touch the surface of the yellowish liquid. As she tasted the piss, she soon realized one thing, that it didn’t taste as bad as she thought it would. In fact, it tasted, in some ways, deliciously salty.

“Mmm~ How are you liking it bitch?” asked Tory smiling as Sam continued to lap and drink the bowl of piss.

“I- I like it mistress,” Sam stuttered in response.

“Good… drink up slave, you gonna need it,” Tory chuckled at Sam who was now busy lapping up the bowl of piss. “Aren’t you supposed to thank me?” Tory asked mockingly as she spanked Sam’s still reddened asscheeks, and playfully pulled and pushed the buttplug in Sam’s ass, making Sam shudder, dipping her face into bowl of piss before getting up from it awkwardly, her face now wet with piss.

‘Ah! Yes, mistress! Thank you, mistress!” Sam answered hurryingly, not wanting to go through another whipping session.

“Good bitch,” Tory cooed as she stroked Sam’s hair as the girl continued to drink piss from the dog bowl.

Sam wasn’t sure how she should feel about all of this as she slowly drank Tory’s piss from the dog bowl while her hair was being stroked and curled around by Tory. This was utter humiliation and degrading, and yet, Sam felt she liked it. The feeling of humiliation and being dominated somehow appealed and aroused her. After a while of drinking, Sam had managed to lap up most of the piss that were in the dog bowl, her face was drenched in quite a bit of piss.

“Ah, good bitch,” Tory praised as she brushed her fingertips along Sam’s wet cheeks. “You must be really thirsty.”

“Yes mistress, thank you mistress,” Sam muttered raspingly.

“Oh, I bet your slutty holes wants some action now, don’t ya?” asked Tory teasingly as she began to rub Sam’s pussy that was now literally dripping with her pussy grool. ‘Does this turn you on so much?” asked Tory.

“Y- Yes, Mmm~ Mistress~ Please…” Sam whined.

“Ah ah, not yet princess, not until you make me cum first,” Tory reminded chucklingly. “Come on, get back on the bed bitch,” Tory ordered.

Sam quickly got back on the bed and knelt on the bed, waiting for Tory to get on the bed. Sam groaned as she moved as with every movement she made, the buttplug buried deep in her ass shifted.

“Mmm~ good bitch,” Tory chuckled as she got down on her hands and legs, her rear in front of Sam, spreading her legs, giving Sam perfect access to her hairless pussy and asshole. “Now, I suppose you should now what to do now, pleasure me slave… The faster you make me cum, the faster you will get to cum,” Tory said as Sam moved closer towards the girl.

Upon hearing Tory’s words, Sam immediately dived between Tory’s asscheeks, she began pleasuring Tory, desperate from her own release that Tory kept on denying her again and again.

Tory could feel Sam’s tongue moving inside her tight butthole, sliding around her tight hole. “Oh? You’re going for my little tight shithole already? Alright then,” Tory shrugged as she began to rub her clit while Sam rimmed her, wetting her tight insides with her saliva.

“Mmmm! MMm~ Fkk~” Sam moaned against Tory’s spread asscheeks as she tonguefucked Tory.

“Oh~ Mmm~ You’re so much better than yesterday,” Tory groaned as she fondled her breasts. “Fuckk~”

“Mmm~” Sam buried her face in between Tory’s asscheeks as she continued to lick and tonguefuck Tory’s ass hungrily, sniffing her ass and tasting her tight insides, the musky taste that she has slowly grown addicted to.

“Oh fuck~ Mm~ You are getting way better at this~ Mmm~ Sam Ah~” Tory moaned she could feel Sam’s tongue stimulating her nerves, adding more pleasure for her. “Mmm~ Oh… Fuck~ Mmmm~ Shit, shit, shit~”

“Mmm~ Mmm!” Sam moaned as she could feel Tory’s inside clenching against her tongue even tighter than before.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck shitt~ Mmmm~ FUCKING! YES!” Tory groaned loudly as she orgasmed. Tory felt a wave of pleasure ran through every nerves of her body. Tory ended up pushing her ass against Sam’s face as she rode out her orgasm.

“Mmm!” Sam groaned as Tory forced her head down between her asscheek. Sam continued to lap at Tory’s musky shithole for the next couple of seconds until Tory’s orgasm died down.

“Ah~ Fuck, you have been a very good slave today princess,” Tory groaned as she turned around to have Sam. “Hmm~ How about you get your reward for making your mistress cum huh? How would you like that?” asked Tory as she got down from the bed and walked towards the table to grab a large and wide black-green dildo that was about 7 to 8 inches and a double ended strap-on. “So tell me slut, do you want your mistress to fuck you senseless?” asked Tory slyly as she slipped the strap-on over her crotch, inserting the dildo on the harness into her butthole slick from Sam’s saliva.

“Oh yes~ Please mistress,” Sam pleaded.

“What? I can’t hear you,” Tory said mockingly as she poured lube onto both dildos and began lubing them.

“Please mistress! Please fuck my slutty holes! Please fuck me senseless!” Sam practically shouted mindlessly as she begged, driven drunk by the urge for pleasure that her mistress kept on denying her.

“Ah~ Now you’re talking,” Tory mocked as she got onto the bed, behind Sam. “Well, now let’s introduced your ass to something bigger,” Tory chuckled as she forcibly pulled out the buttplug in Sam’s ass, tossing it aside, leaving a gaping asshole in its wake.

“Ah~ Mm~” Sam gasped from the sudden emptiness in her asshole.

“Mm~ such a cute little asshole that is about to get destroyed by this big monster,” Tory chuckled as she pressed the head of the large black and green dildo against Sam’s gaping asshole, slowly pushing and sliding the huge length into the tight hole.

“Ah~ Fuck~ Shit shit shit~ AH!” Sam groaned loudly from the sensation of the big dildo literally opening up her asshole as it penetrated even deeper into her butt than the previous buttplug. “Fuck~ AH! MISTRESS! FUCK!”

“Ah ah, no cumming without my permission,” Tory reminded as she continued to push the dildo into Sam’s asshole until it was at it’s base. “This is ought to keep you quiet for a while,” Tory chuckled as she pushed Sam’s panties that still smelt like piss into Sam’s mouth, gagging her.

“Argh! Mmm~ MMmm~” Sam groaned loudly as she felt her asshole tense and clench hard against the huge shaft that penetrated deep into Sam’s tight hole, hitting the places that Sam has never thought before. “Ah~ Fuckk!”

“Well, now we got that in,” Tory chuckled as she clutched Sam’s hips. “Time to fuck this bitch senseless,” Tory chuckled as she pressed the huge black dildo against Sam’s pussy opening before delving the length in.

“A~ Mmmmm~ MMM~ MMFFUKK!” Sam moaned loudly as the huge strap-on dildo dived deep into her cunt. Sam has never felt more stuffed before as there was a huge dildo buried in her asshole while Tory was fucking her pussy with a huge black strap-on.

“Mmm~ No cumming princess~” Tory grunted as she thrusted her hips backward and forward, feeling the dildo in her ass moving, rubbing against her anal walls. “You don’t want to get punished again, or do you?” asked Tory chuckling as she mounted herself on Sam, fucking the girl.

“MMm~ MMM~ MMMM! FUMMKK! MISMM!” Sam screamed against the gag in pleasure as Tory began thrusting faster now, pounding her pussy mercilessly. Both girls flesh slapping together as one’s hips met the other’s rear while they both moaned from the pleasure they were feeling.

“Ah! Who is the sex freak now?” Tory asked demandingly as she continued to fuck Sam, grabbing her hair as she thrusted her hips. “Look at you! Being fucked like a FUCKING BITCH!” Tory spat as she fucked Sam roughly and spanked her ass at the same time before removing the gag from her mouth in the height of the moment to let Sam speak.

“AH!” Sam was overwhelmed by the pleasure that she was feeling from being double penetrated by two large dildos, and also from the stinging pain and soreness on her ass that was slapping against Tory while Sam was being fucked. “Oh fuck yes! I’M! I’M THE SEX FREAK! AH! FUCKKK!” Sam cried out loudly while Tory continued to fuck her pussy senseless. “Please… Ah! Let me cum, let me cum, let me cum,” Sam blabbered mindlessly and desperately. “AH! LET ME CUMMM~ PLEASE MISTRESS!” Sam begged desperately as she was driven over to the edge of release so many times and was slowly being pushed off it.

“CUM THEN! CUM LIKE THE FUCKING BITCH YOU ARE!!” Tory bellowed as she thrusted her hips at an uneven and rough pace, pounding Sam’s pussy before going in all the way, hitting the end.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you…. AHH~ FUCKK!” Sam howled out as she orgasmed blissfully, squirting her juices all over, wetting the dildo that was deep inside her and Tory’s crotch. “AHH! FUCKK YES!” Sam cried out as she felt that release she was waiting so long for finally rushing through her body. Both Sam and Tory collapsed forward, with Tory laying on top of Sam.

“Mmm~ We’re not done yet princess,” Tory chuckled whisperingly.

“Wait, wh- Ah! FUCKK!!” Sam was taken by surprise as Tory swiftly pulled out the huge dildo that was buried deep in her ass and Tory’s black strap-on quickly took its place fucking the gaping anal hole as Tory grabbed Sam’s hip up, and began pounding and drilling Sam’s tight hole. “Ah! FUCK! FUCK! YES! AH! MISTRESS FUCK ME!!!”

Tory was pretty sure that the neighbours could hear them. But she didn’t care, she felt so good, fucking her former rival hard and rough, with no mercy, while feeling that dildo that was up in her asshole pleasuring her while she moved and fucked. “Mmm~ Oh I will, I will FUCK YOU RAW!” Tory bellowed at Sam as she continued to drill her tight hole.

“Oh shit shit shit shit shit shit~ I’m cumming! I’m gonna cum! I’m GONNA CUM!!” Sam moaned loudly as she buckled her knees.

“Cum slave, cum like a FUCKING SHITHOLE WHORE!!” Tory bellowed as she felt that she was close as well.

“Mmm~ MMM~ FUCK! AH! FUCK!!!” Sam cried out as she squirted and orgasmed for a second time while Tory continued to pound her ass roughly. “Ah! FUCK! YES! FUCK ME, FUCK ME HARD!!!” Sam moaned into the bed sheets as her she clutched the bed sheets tightly against her as Tory fucked her.

“Mmm~ Such a slutty bitch!” Tory mocked as she pushed the strap-on deep into Sam’s asshole, humping her rear roughly. “Looks who is being fucked like a bitch?”

“I’m~ AH! FUCK!” Sam groaned loud as she felt the dildo rubbing her deep. “Cumming~ cumming AH! FUCKK!” Sam groaned as she orgasmed and squirted for the third time, squirming as she felt waves and waves of pleasure crashing down on her.

“AH YES! YES! YES! FUCKKKK~”

Tory fell forward pantingly exhausted from fucking Sam, laying on top of her while Sam legs gave way and she lay flat on the bed, muttering utter nonsense as she felt the aftershocks of her orgasm as her body shook violently. The strap-on dildo was still buried deep in Sam’s ass as the two girls stayed like that for quite a while until Tory got up and pulled the strap-on from Sam, leaving a gaping asshole. Tory could hear Sam let out a gasp as she pulled out.

“You alright LaRusso?” asked Tory as she rolled Sam over and unlocked the handcuffs. Sam was still looking up dazingly and panting. ‘LaRusso? Sam?” Tory asked, a bit worried now. “I didn’t just… did I?”

“Huh? You’re uncuffing me?” asked Sam breathlessly, as she got up a little, snapped back to her senses.

“What? You wanna stay cuffed 24/7?” asked Tory sarcastically. “But seriously though, are you alright Sam?”

“Hmm? I- I’m fine, just a little shaken up, I guess, but that felt so good,” Sam answered. Wait? Is Tory Nichols caring for me? Aww~ that’s cute,” Sam teased.

“Shut up LaRusso, I just don’t want to get in trouble,” Tory scoffed. “Wait… it was good?” asked Tory sceptically as she massaged Sam’s reddened butt.

“Ah~ Mmm~ A bit sore there… but I’m fine,” Sam assured.

“You liked being whipped?” asked Tory. “And being spat on? And made to drink piss?”

“I’ll admit it, I loved it alright?” asked Sam sheepishly.

“Hmmph… told you that you will be a sex freak at the end of this 3 days,” Tory chuckled. “Do you even know half of what you just screamed out just now?

“Shut up,” Sam groaned shyly.

“But I gotta say princess… you’re quite a sub,” Tory chuckled. “I guess you’ll love what I had planned tomorrow at the party,” Tory chuckled.

“Wait what?” asked Sam confused. “What party?”

“Hawk said her ex is holding a party before school gets back on,” Tory said. “Wait, I thought Moon was your best friend? She should’ve told you about this by now.”

“She is my best friend, and I don’t know,” Sam shrugged. “Mmm~ Ah~ Still sore,” groaned Sam as she sat down on the bed.

“Hmm... she is bound to tell you either today or tomorrow,” Tory shrugged as Sam sat down.

“Wait… what do you have planned for me tomorrow?” asked Sam worryingly.

“Well, for starters, I was thinking that you’ll get that cute little face of yours covered in cum,” Tory suggested cupping Sam’s chin.

“What? You gonna whip up a magical penis and shoot your load on me?” asked Sam sarcastically, waving Tory away from her.

“Of course not, but that idea would be tempting. I have a couple of friends who would love to do that, and maybe they can run a train on your booty,” Tory answered fondling Sam’s asscheeks.

“Nope, not fucking your freak friends,” Sam declined. “Don’t even think about making me fuck those Cobra Kai dudes.”

“What? Of course not,” Tory answered. “I have some other ‘friends’,” Tory said as she air quoted.

“Urgh… fine. It better not involve anyone from school,” Sam groaned.

“Aww~ Why not?” Tory teased. “Shy?”

“Well, I don’t want it to be awkward when I see them at school,” Sam reasoned.

“Relax bitch, I know what to do,” Tory assured as she drank some water.

“Oh, and you better have make them wear condoms,” Sam added.

“Why? You’re on pills, right?” asked Tory.

“Well, I don’t want to take that risk,” Sam answered crossing her arms.

“Fine, Oh… I’m getting some ideas,” Tory smiled.

“What is going on in that slutty mind of yours?” Sam asked.

“That’s rich coming from you, bitch. Calling me a slut,” Tory chuckled as she playfully pinched Sam’s nipples, making her yelp.

“Hey, Tory!” Sam groaned clutching her breasts.

“Hmmph, typical bitch,” Tory scoffed chucklingly looking at Sam.

“Did you have to do that?” groaned Sam. “I thought said that you aren’t going to hurt me?”

“Well, it’s not hurting you if you liked it,” Tory answered.

“Ah~ fuck, my nipples are already sensitive as they are,” Sam groaned.

“Yeah, I know princess,” Tory chuckled. “So… ready for round 2 bitch?” asked Tory smirkingly.

“Wait what?” asked Sam surprised before Tory pounced on her and pinned her by both of her hands to the bed. “Hey!” Sam yelped.

“Come on princess, it’s not even past noon yet,” Tory chuckled as Tory pressed the black strap-on against Sam pussy lips. “I said I have plans for the entire day, right?”

Sam smiled back naughtily at Tory, nodding her head.

“Yes, mistress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This and the other series, Love Between Rivals, will be a smut series. So if you have any ideas you would like to see in the story, feel free to comment down below or contact me.  
> Cobra Kai Polls  
> What is your favourite Cobra Kai smut series so far? (New)  
> Link:https://strawpoll.com/f7xyjjgrh
> 
> What Miguel X Sam smut premise would you prefer? (New)  
> Link: https://strawpoll.com/qbdjuvbb4
> 
> What Cobra Kai threesome smut pairing would you prefer?   
> Link:https://strawpoll.com/ess7ez41j
> 
> What kinks would you like to see explored in a Miguel X Sam smut?   
> Link: https://strawpoll.com/bv1pd2955
> 
> What Cobra Kai pairings would you like to see most?   
> Link:https://strawpoll.com/uabr6ydo2
> 
> I'm still a beginner at writing fanfic. Some feedback would really help.  
> Writing prompts and pairing request are also welcome.  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702 or Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin or just comment down below :)


End file.
